1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery sewing machine, and more specifically to an embroidery sewing machine provided with a cylindrical bed under an embroidery head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional embroidery sewing machine used for embroidery processing of finished goods such as T shirts or sweaters, as shown in FIG. 26, a cylindrical bed 32 is disposed under an embroidery head 31 so that an embroidery frame 33 can be moved back and forth and right and left on the cylindrical bed 32. Part of a piece of cloth 34 to be processed (referred to as a cloth workpiece, hereinafter) is stretched in the embroidery frame 33, and a seam is formed in the cloth workpiece 34 through operation of needles 35 attached to the embroidery head 31 and a rotating hook bobbin (not shown) housed within the cylindrical bed 32. The remaining part of the cloth workpiece 34 hangs down from the embroidery frame 33 due to the weight of the cloth workpiece 34. In the prior art embroidery sewing machine, however, there exists no member for supporting the hanging-down portion of the cloth workpiece 34.
Accordingly, in the prior art embroidery sewing machine, as shown in FIG. 27, the embroidery frame 33 is moved under the condition that the front end of the embroidery frame 33 is pulled downward by the weight of the cloth workpiece 34. Therefore, there exists a problem in that the cloth workpiece 34 is slid in tight contact with the front end edge of the cylindrical bed 32 and thereby the cloth workpiece is gradually loosened, thus resulting in a deterioration of embroidery precision.